


Выбор и его последствия

by Rassda



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: О выборе и его последствиях. Перевод фика Choices and Other Gambles, автор hawk_dancing





	Выбор и его последствия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Choices and Other Gambles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/355431) by hawk_dancing. 



Выбор. Он определяет человека, закаляет его, делает тем, кем он является, тем, кем станет впоследствии.

Именно выбор в свое время сделал из неуклюжего заучки агента ФБР и сотрудника отдела поведенческого анализа. Именно цепочка выборов привела его же к маленькому домику в пригороде Лос-Анджелеса, предположительно месту проживания серийного убийцы-социопата, которых похищал с улиц полицейских и потом возвращал их точно на то же место, где они были похищены, но уже раненых, истекающих кровью и балансирующих на грани смерти. 

Выбор превратил социопата в садиста, который звонил напарникам похищенных полицейских и говорил, где найти тела. Тем не менее, ни разу не удавалось спасти вовремя его жертвы, именно это и была та причина, по которой убийца звонил. 

Для Спенсера Рида в этом крылась причина, по которой он стал профайлером. И почему он бросился на пулю, предназначенную Моргану.

Это (и адреналин) стало причиной, по которой он смог проигнорировать боль, перекатиться на здоровое плечо, уже зажимая в ладони револьвер, и прицелиться. Пуля уже летела из барабана в сторону неизвестного до того, как Рамонд смог бы снова прицелиться. В Хотча. В Росси. В Прентисс, в нескольких футах от них, неудобный угол не давал ей прицелиться как следует.

Он попал в голову. На ублюдке был бронежилет, и он стрелял бронебойными пулями. Еще один выбор, за них двоих.

Выбор. Как кровь, которая бежит по твоим жилам, он определяет тебя и делает тем, кто ты есть. В отличие от нее, тут ты можешь положиться на удачу, на себя, просчитать, кто умрет, если ты сделаешь другой выбор. Выберешь другой путь.

Спенсер почувствовал резкую жгучую боль, только когда Морган вытащил аккуратно оружие из его здоровой руки, — и та часть мозга, которая не была задействовала в попытках удержать боль под контролем и просчитать последующие сценарии, зафиксировала, что рука была левая — и передал его Хотчу. После чего прижал к себе, обнимая и каким-то образом умудряясь не тревожить простреленное плечо.

Они были посреди улицы, окруженные местной полицией и ФБР, журналисты уже сбегались на место происшествия, скорее всего, по всем средствам связи уже передавали о перестрелке полицейских в пригороде Лос-Анджелеса, поэтому Спенсер поступил в соответствии со своим образом «самого молодого агента и гения ФБР» и зарылся лицом в плечо перед собой.

Позже, зная Моргана, — после того, как в больнице его перевяжут, после обезболивающих и антибиотиков — Морган усадит его в ванную, притянет к себе, трясясь, что чуть снова не потерял, и Спенсер будет успокаивать его, поглаживая здоровой рукой по ноге и откинувшись на широкую грудь, чтобы облегчить боль, пробивающуюся через болеутоляющие.

Всем приходится когда-то делать выбор, и о принятом решении быть с Морганом Спенсер не собирался жалеть. Ни здесь, в темной тишине их номера в отеле, ни на работе, среди офисной суеты, ни на резко обрывающихся узких улочках, где преступники наставляют на тебя пистолет и ни что не остановит их от того, чтобы нажать на курок.

Это то, кто они есть.

Конец


End file.
